


If Tom Cruise is in it

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Just one shot.. [17]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: #CubaLibre, Canon Compliant, M/M, Minor Angst, Murder Husbands, Part of murder husbandry series, Post TWOTL, continuing series of one shots, gentle humour, i should be studying, thsts not a tag is it?, which don't relate to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Will is mildly disturbed by the prospect of a distracted Hannibal. He's seen that before!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is with grateful thanks to DaringD for generous encouragement

Will couldn't be quite sure when he'd noticed that Hannibal was holding something back from him. He sipped his coffee. Now he thought about it properly it'd been going on for a few weeks, maybe since they'd last been to the local bigger town. 

Will reviewed what he knew - Hannibal getting up when he entered the room, Hannibal closing a drawer if Will looked up from what he was doing, Hannibal pushing something behind him when Will came into the kitchen to help clear up. Hannibal being furtive. Something not quite right. Hannibal seemed anxious, cautious, and just faintly somehow, hysterical. 

'So' Will thought, 'hiding something'. The last time Hannibal had been hiding something it resulted in a new dog.

Over the next few days Will gently probed various aspects of their life to find out the source of Hannibal's disquiet. Not someone who'd been rude. Not a culinary problem (though that soufflé had suffered an irretrievable collapse after they'd both got rather handsy). So, not a sex problem either. Not a Will problem, he was utterly irretrievably here. Not distracted by another potential chrysalis (Hannibal had his hands full with the current one, thank you very much). So, what?

That evening Will offered to wash up, pushing his husband into the living room with a second glass of sweet dessert wine. Fifteen minutes later under cover of the Goldberg Variations Will tiptoed into the room. 

Hannibal was reading, his gold framed half moon glasses on the end of his nose. As Will looked at him he realised that the book that Hannibal was ostensibly reading (Spinoza, oh good grief) was just a cover. Behind that book he was reading something else, something absorbing. 

Will settled opposite Hannibal on the sofa, and started to read himself. After a few minutes he asked 

'Spinoza, any good?' 

'Hmmm, interesting, yes' 

'really? The metaphysical alignment of loquacious order pitted against a phenomenological ontology and revelatory epistemology?' 

'Quite so' 

Will looked at him harder. 'Really? A soliloquy of Foucauldian strata?'

'Oh yes, utterly' said Hannibal trying to drink for the third time from his already empty glass eyes not leaving the page. 

'Hannibal?' 

'Hmm?'

'Hannibal, I've adopted two new dogs....(nothing) I accidentally cut up that awful tie..... (no response) that soufflé was a real disaster (not a twitch) ....I'm leaving you, there's someone else (still nothing)' Will searched for something Hannibal might react to 'I spoke to Jack today, and Alana, they're coming to visit'

'That's nice Will. Good to hear. Good. Yes.'

Will sat utterly bemused. He put down his own book (using a bookmark - he wasn't a book murderer) and sidled over to Hannibal. He stood over him, looking down, his legs framing Hannibal's knees, leaning in, he reached down under Hannibal's chin and tipped his head back. And encountered resistance!

Now Will was amazed. He wasn't especially low on self esteem. Constant exposure to a besotted Hannibal, with approval and affirmation (and his own acknowledgement of something of a praise kink) had done much to restore a previously fragile ego, but Hannibal had never resisted, NEVER resisted any kind of invitation to intimacy.

A flash of anxiety struck Will's heart and went straight to his head and knees. He almost fell onto Hannibal, unbalanced as he was (and oh, didn't he have a painful awareness that if this was what betrayal felt like then Hannibal having endured it once, twice, three times at his hands, then Hannibal was made of even stronger stuff than Will had previously grasped).

In shock at Will's sudden intrusion into whatever world he was currently inhabiting Hannibal grabbed his partner slightly awkwardly 

'Will, what? Are you well?' Despite the concern in his voice Will saw that he somehow held on to him and the place in whatever it was he was reading 'What is it my love?'

'What's going on Hannibal? You're sneaking, yes I said sneaking, around, you're ignoring me, us, you're not doing any of the things you usually do, I need you to tell me what's happening? Is it something I did, is it me? (He hauled out the big guns and aimed for Hannibal's heart with his next words ) It's not beautiful!'

Insecurity flared in Will's chest. After all he'd behaved like a shit over the whole time he'd known Hannibal, been loved by him.

'Will! No, nothing wrong, no. I am sorry my love. It's nothing of note'

A faint flush rose up Hannibal's neck and face. Was he blushing? Another first.

'Hannibal, you have to tell me. I can't bear this' and hadn't this escalated from mild curiosity to downright apocalypse in fifteen seconds!? 'Please, please tell me'

Hannibal sighed, put down his book, spine up to keep his place (he murders books too), Will was in total shock 'rude!' To a book! Hannibal sighed again and rubbed his hand over his face, his half moons catching the light to shine like the real crescent moon on his face.

'Will, Will, I'm sorry. I never want you to think worse of me (wow, that's a revelation Will will have to overthink later) and never to feel that I am in any way less than the person you need me to be' his voice caught, lower now.

Will looked at him widely, wildly 'what the fuck... Hannibal?'

His husband sighed and picked up the book, books. Spinoza was hiding a recent top ten blockbuster by a British author. Will saw that Hannibal was nearly at the end, no wonder he was devouring it almost obsessively, it was a thick book, lots of pages.

'I borrowed it from the library. This is the third of his I've read. I know it's not literature in the proper sense' he paused looking as shamefaced as Will had ever seen him, murder, mayhem, gaslighting, manipulation, psychological abuse and medical torture, cannibalism - not a blip. Being caught reading the current no1 thriller utter abject humility and regret.

Will laughed, really laughed at Hannibal, near Hannibal, with him, about him. Oh his silly beautiful loving idiot of a husband. So smart and daft all in one.

'So what's this great tome you can't pull yourself away from even for mind blowing sex?' He reached for the book. 'Oh Hannibal' Will laughed again as he read the blurb on the back of the book 'Lee Child? He is good' 

Hannibal grinned sheepishly 'I've only two chapters to go'

Will laughed again 'alright my love, two chapters and then some mind blowing sex'

But Hannibal was back in the book already, absorbed instantly. Would Reacher solve it all and save the day in time? (Well, duh) it was an excellent book with some perfect twists. Hannibal could admire the artistry. There was a film due out later in the year. He wondered about the adaptation, with Tom Cruise. Maybe Will would go with him to the foreign language cinema where there would be subtitles but still the original dialogue in English. Hmm, yes. He read with increasing satisfaction to the end.

As he felt himself slip out of Reacher's world he put down the book and trekked to their bedroom. A memory of something Will had said logged into his consciousness "mind blowing sex", he speeded up shedding his jacket, shirt, and tie as he almost sprinted up the stairs.

Will was already lying naked on the bed on top of the covers. Languorously stretching and stroking himself. Hannibal was stirred by the sight and felt himself thicken in anticipation. 'Will.'

'Hannibal' Will breathed his name 'I just need you to know that this had better be better than the book you were reading' there was a pause 'after all it was called "One Shot"' Will cracked up, cackling and rolling around on the bed in glee.

Hannibal sat down on the edge of the bed with as much dignity as he could muster. He deserved that he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the 'one shot series' which usually get written when I'm on shift at an ER in a local hospital. There's either a lot of excitement or not much going on. I'm really an archaeologist, you could say my career is in ruins. But that's a terrible joke. Hannibal might like it.


End file.
